encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hathoria (2016)
| sigil = A black dragon on a red field | location = Western region of Encantadia | type = Monarchy | rulers = The Monarchs of Hathoria Arvak (formerly) Hagorn (formerly) Pirena (current) |religion = Ether (formerly) Arde (formerly) Emre | military = Army of Hathoria Mashna of Hathoria Agane, Rexar (general, formerly) | poi = | founder = Hathor Ancestors First Diwatas }} Hathoria is a fictional nation created for the Philippine fantasy television show (telefantasya) Encantadia, aired on GMA Network. As revealed in show canon, Hathoria is one of the four major kingdoms comprising the realm of Encantadia, the other kingdoms being Lireo, Sapiro and Adamya. Covering much of southwestern Encantadia, Hathoria is marked by the presence of several volcanoes and lands rich in metal, making the Hathors experts in metallurgy and the crafting of weapons such as guns and swords. The Hathors also had a majestic architecture with towers that looked like pagodas, and a main palace that has a massive dragon's statue. Following their war-mongering efforts that resulted in the decimation of Adamya and Sapiro, the Hathorian civilization was essentially destroyed by the Lirean Queen Mine-a, forcing the Hathors to live in caves and underground. History The Kingdom of Hathoria is situated to the west of the known world of Encantadia. Following the cleaving of the Inang Brilyante by the Diwata Cassiopea, the Hathors, under the rule of King Arvak, were entrusted with the keeping of the Brilyante ng Apoy/ Fire gem. However, while Cassiopea's act prevented Adhara from acquiring the gems, their acquisition of the Fire gem inspired a dark ambition from the Hathors, resulting in a war which Cassiopea initially sought to avoid. Prior to the war, Hathoria is considered to be the most technologically advanced of the four territories, owing to the original occupation of the Hathors as miners, smiths, and craftsmen. They fashioned for themselves an ostentatious civilization with massive pagodas and a main palace adorned with the statue of a dragon. The Hathors also wielded magical firearms that shoot flames, as well as airships. After Cassiopea gave King Arvak the Fire Gem, he sought to acquire the others and thus achieve total rule of the entire Encantadia. He began by attacking the weaker territory of Adamya and acquiring the Water Gem. Cassiopea tried to stop King Arvak's madness, but the Hathor King used the Fire Gem on her, forcing her to retreat, but not before uttering a prophesy of Arvak's demise during the birth of a Diwata. Troubled by this, Arvak had his armies march towards his next target, Sapiro. Sapiro -Hathoria War When they arrived at the beaches of Sapiro, they found a combined force of Sapiro and Lireo waiting for them. After an intense battle that saw thousands dead, the Hathors' advance was halted when King Arvak was slain and the Water and Fire Gems were taken from him. His son, Hagorn, assumed the throne and began his own plans for revenge and conquest. A Hathor infiltrator in Lireo, Gurna, informed Hagorn of the parentage of the child who was born at the moment of Arvak's death. Hagorn ordered the baby killed to spite the parents, Queen Mine-a and Prince Raquim of Sapiro (whom Hagorn was led to believe to have been his father's murderer). The assassination was unsuccesful, however, and Hathoria would suffer for it. Greatly enraged by Hagorn's act, Mine-a arrived in Hathoria and, armed with the Four Elemental Gems, uttered a curse that caused the collapse of the Hathorian civilization and the transformation of Hathors within their nation (Gurna was spared as she was not in Hathoria at the time) into monstrous creatures. Hagorn and his righthand, Agane, survived Mine-a's devastation of their city. However, the curse inflicted terrible pain and anguish on Hagorn, forcing him to run to a nearby forest. Here, he encountered a massive serpent, revealed to have been the Bathaluman Ether, who gave him powers which he hopes can rival those possessed by the Diwatas. Curse of Mine-a With much of their landscape now a barren and volcanic wasteland, the Hathors were forced to live underground and in caves. From here, they continue to plot against the other denizens of Encantadia. Mine-a's curse left the Hathors with a fearsome appearance and much of their infrastructure has been destroyed. True to Mine-a's curse, when Hathors are killed, rather than leaving behind a corpse, they disappear in a flash of fire and smoke. They also have allied themselves with Olarkas, orc-like creatures used as scouts. Thanks to Ether's blessing, Hagorn and Agane retained mostly human features, though they now have permanent markings on their face and Hagorn's voice has been distorted and deepened. And rather than direct military movements, Hagorn has now opted for more subversive tactics such as going after Raquim on the mortal plane, or attempting to kidnap the Sang'gres and demanding the four elemental gems as ransoms (though this plot also failed because Hagorn could not harm his own daughter, Pirena). Lireo-Hathoria War The Decimation of Hathors happened during the Lirean-Hathorian War. Thousands of Hathors died during their encounter with the diwatas. Although a considerable amount of hathors already died during the destruction of Hathoria because of Mine-a's curse, many hathors continued died during the lireo-hathoria war. Hathors were replaced by Olorkas, malevolent beings with the guise of a real hathor, however, not as skilled or as smart. Despite the few number of real hathors left in encantadia, they were still sent to battle, drastically diminishing their number. During Hagorn's search for his daughter with lira-sari, the sang'gres ambushed the remaining hathors, officially ending the entire hathorian bloodline. After hagorn's and agane's death, the only remaining hathors left in encantadia are Pirena, Mira, and Hagorn's daughter with Lira-sari, Deshna. Pirena's Reign During Pirena's Reign, a new hathoria was created. Due to the extinction of Hathorian bloodline (with the only Hathors being Pirena, Mira, and Luna) new encantados filled the ranks of the hathorian kingdom. In contrast to the previous hathors, the new hathors, encantados who do not possess the hathor blood, do not possess the hideous visage of the dead hathors. They are also kind in contrast to the previous hathors. People Before the curse of Mine-a, the Hathors look similar to the Sapiryans, and Diwatas. They can easily be distinguished by the elegant armor, consisting of ruby breastplates, armplates, gauntlets and war boots that are exclusively being mined within the Hathorian lands together with their weapons. In character, Hathors are proud. This characteristic could be attributed to the fact that Hathoria is a wealthy race, being a mining kingdom. Hathors also boast an astounding castle, a belligerent of dragons, mineral-rich land, advanced weaponry, skilled craftsmen, and ambitious ruler. Because of their wealth, Hathors succumbed to greed and wanted to rule the entire encantadia as they deem themselves worthy of authority more than any other race. When king arvak gained possession of the Brilyante ng Apoy, he immediately attacked the weakest kingdom, Adamya, to usurp the Brilyante ng tubig from imaw and to start a war against the remaining kingdoms of encantadia. Similar to other encantados, hathors are also very loyal to their kingdom. They would follow their leader in war and would not hesitate to sacrifice their lives for the sake of their kingdom. Any full-blooded Hathor seem to possess an innate energy that can remotely charge any electrical device, seen when Lira's phone reacted to charging when she cam near to a Hathor. But it doesn't seem to work with all of them, not all half-blooded Hathor seems to possess such ability, as Mira doesn't release such subtle energy, as well as Gurna. Politics Unlike the diwatas who follow a constitutional monarchy, consisting of the queen and the councilmen, Hathors follow an absolute monarchy with a militarized system, anyone who is next in line for the throne will be crowned once the predecessor died. No specific gender are required to rule Hathoria, unlike Lireo who only celebrated queenship. The king of hathoria possesses complete dominion over all the hathors and no one could oppose his orders. After the king, the royal family consisting of the crowned prince, the queen, and other relatives, is next in power. Next in the hierarchy would be the Mashna (commanding general) , Hathor Elite (generals of the Hathor army next to the commanding general), Hathor Vanguard (Female death squad governed by the commanding general), and lastly the hathor assassins (lowest in the kingdom of hathoria). Military Similar to the Diwatas, the ruler of Hathoria is the commander-in-chief of the entire Hathorian army. Next to him is a mashna (commanding general) who upholds the orders of the Hathor king and commands over the entire Hathorian Army. The hathor elite, generals given the task to govern a single battalion are next in line. Following the generals are the Hathor Vanguard, female assassins under the control of the mashna. Lastly, the Hathor Assassins, hathors that don't possess any jurisdiction to anyone of higher rank, consist of the entire army of hathoria. Writing System Essentially, the kingdoms— Lireo, Adamya, and Sapiro write using the most common writing system, the Enchan Writing System. Hathoria is the oldest among those three territory and quite definitively in the mythology, is the most arrogant. That is why they have their own Writing System, which is Hathorkha. Their syllabic script looks as if it were made using steel tools. Hathors carve onto boulders of rocks in Hathorkha "Hathoria" to serve as a landmark of their kingdom and to remind a denizen that they have stepped foot on Hathoria. Gallery Hathoria2016InMVR.png|Hathoria as it appears in Mulawin vs. Ravena. HathorShips.png|Hathoria's aerial ships. Category:Locations Category:Encantadia Category:Locations in the Encantadia 2016 series Category:Territories (2016 Series) Category:Kingdoms